When The Rain Falls On The Ocean
by Sarlinia
Summary: Soujiro has been wandering Japan, trying to find his own truth. But when he saved Jessie, a young American boy, Soujiro's search for truth has become more complicated.
1. part 1

DISCLAIMER:  I donor own Soujiro…or and of the characters in the Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X anime series.  I _do_ own Jessie though.  That little child is mine.  Okay, this is a pathetic disclaimer…but whatever.

WARNING:  Ok.  I think it'll stay a PG-13, for violence, child-abuse (past and present), and adult situations.

NOTES:  Ahh…I had originally planned on writing this fic concerning Soujiro's years with Shishio.  I mean, what?  He spent ten years with the crazed man; so all Soujiro fans must wonder what it must have been like.  But, this fic is not only about Soujiro's past; it's also about his future.  He leaves Shishio and goes off wandering, trying to find out the truth of life…his own truth.  ::laughs::  So far all the Soujiro future fics I've read have him paired up with an original character or Misao.  And it's _always _a girl, whom he will eventually fall in love with.  And it's funny how I'm not into romances and everything, yet my favorite fic is a romance dealing with Soujiro!

But, this fic is different.  Soujiro's whole issue is trying to make sense of 'protecting the weak', 'not killing'.  As we all know, Shishio had imprinted on him the concept of 'the strong live and the weak die', and the young man was having problems with that (man those three episodes were the bomb!).  

Also…what is thing that makes Soujiro's past, Kenshin's past, and even Sanosuke's past so tragic?  Anyone care to guess?  Hmm?

They were only children.  Soujiro was what, 8 or 9 years old when he met Shishio and killed his family (though they deserved it).  Soujiro was a child, one who should not have been abused and nearly killed by those who were supposed to love and protect him.  

The saddest thing out there is when a child gets hurt.  When they are abused by their own parents…kidnapped…killed.   As a preschool teacher…it makes my blood run cold at the thought that something could happen to my little charges, and I cannot imagine how a parent who loved their child would  feel if something ever happened to their precious ones.

But at least those children are loved…

What of the children who were never loved…like Soujiro…

This is for them.

WHEN THE RAIN FALLS ON THE OCEAN 

_"If what you say is true, then wouldn't you have done anything to prevent what had happened?  If what you say is true, then why didn't you protect me?"_

_"What happened Soujiro?"_

_"No one protected me back then…back then, you didn't protect me!"_

**PART I**

It was an unusually cold spring night, feeling more winter if anything.  The ship rocked slightly, its boards groaning, as if trying to protest such treatment from nature. The masts were furled securely, and the decks were clean.  The anchor was wedged tightly below in the dark waters, and ropes kept the ship connected to the docks of Osaka. After a long day of docking and unloading merchandise belonging to some wealthy Spaniard who lived in France, the weary sailors dispersed, looking for fun and relaxation at inns and pubs.  Most of them had learned some words in Japanese, so that they could ask for very important things like "sake" and "onnas".  None had returned to the ship, and probably wouldn't be back till morning.  Even the Captain and his Mate had vacated the ship, choosing to go out and have fun (which they firmly believed they deserved), though they preferred to have the "onnas" return to the ship and go down to their cabins to have their private fun and games.

Of course, the ship was not left unguarded.  Ten extremely sad and dejected men had been ordered to guard the ship and its merchandise.  The only thing that kept them on the ship was the promise that next night they would be duty free.  They were disgruntled, but then, there was the risk of getting caught and getting viciously flogged.  It seemed "onnas" and "sake" weren't worth a good flogging.

But then, a night in the town did not have anything to do with the cabin boy, who was huddled against the main mast, a ratty wool blanket wrapped around his thin fragile looking shoulders.  His body throbbing from a full day of cleaning and helping with the unloading, as well as a beating from the Mate after cracking one of the crates while helping with the unloading.  The mate claimed that there were fragile goods from France in that crate.   

The small figure shuddered and buried his nose between his knees.  He knew that they were only importing clothing.  And there was nothing fragile about clothing…at least that was his opinion, which obviously did not amount to anything.  The boy let out a small whimper as he pressed on one of the welts on his back.

"Stop your sniveling!"  Came a gruff and irritated voice from the right side of the deck.  "The Mate didn't hit ya that hard."

The boy had the urge to bite back at the man that the welts from his previous beating hadn't even healed yet, so of course he was in even more pain.  But he bit his lip and buried his nose deeper.  As long as he kept silent they usually got bored of tormenting him.

"Shut yer trap!  I don't need to hear your nasty voice!  So shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Quiet!"

"Are ye talking to me?!"

The boy looked up and nearly groaned.  From the looks of things, the ten men were about to go for each other's throats.  But he knew once fists were thrown, they would turn their wrath on him, after all, he was the one who had whimpered first.

This thought made him want to let out another whimper.  He wanted to go back home.  But home was far away, across the Pacific Ocean.  Yet even home was not that much of a comforting thought.  An orphan, he had spent his first six years in a dirty orphanage in Sacramento.  After a vicious beating by one of the older gangs that dwelt within the walls of the orphanage, he had run away.  Sneaking onto a train, he made it to the famous Redwoods.  There he hid, stealing food, and making a nuisance of himself wherever he went.  For a whole year he lived and survived on his own.  Often times he would be caught stealing and thoroughly trashed, but he always managed to get away, determined to never get sent back to any orphanage.

Then one night he pick pocketed the wrong man.  His had noticed that at night, men got drunk, therefore it was less likely that he'd get caught.  But that night he had chosen his victim unwisely.  As soon as his small fingers touched the big man's pocket, he was caught.  A rough hand latching onto his wrist like a manacle yanked him up into the air.  He had hung there petrified as he came face to face with a dirty beard and yellowed dirty teeth.  

His name was Samuel Flemhard, Captain of the Lady Luck; a US merchant ship.  The Captain had dragged the boy to the ship where the boy got his first flogging.  He had been beaten with belts, clubs, and fists in his young life.  At age seven his back tasted the whip.  His screams falling on deaf ears.  

He had lost consciousness during the flogging, and when he came to he found himself locked in a storage room on the ship.  Beating at the door till his hands bled, the boy had finally curled into a corner and wept.  His luck had run out, and he would surly die.

For days he stayed locked up, forgotten it seemed, for he felt when the ship left the sands of California.  Near starvation, he was finally found by the Mate, who dragged him up to the decks, dunked him in a barrel of water, the dubbed him Cabin Boy.  The good Captain having lost his memories of the boy had paid not attention.  He remained uninterested in the boy as long as he was not drunk.  When drunk the boy was his personal punching bag.

He didn't want anything to do with the ship and the cruel harsh men that sailed it.  He was everyone's servant, doing what he was told to, if not, beaten. At first he cried and fought back, but when he remained silent they finished quicker and left him alone.  Though, sometimes the Mate found his stony silence as defiance, and gave him an extra trashing.

The only thing he was thankful for was the fact they clothed him in decent clothes so that even though he was beaten, he looked like a sailor, and the food.  He got less than all the men, but it was more that the orphanage ever gave him, and more than he could steal.

But those two things were not worth his freedom.  

He had tried to runaway when they had docked in Mexico, but after a terrifying chase, had had been caught.  His memories of the month after his attempted escape were hazy, but sometimes if he thought about too much he'd have nightmares that night.

Now, they were docked in Osaka, Japan, and the urge to flee was growing.  He had a chance.  The men were distracted…the Captain and Mate were somewhere in the city.  Yet just thinking about the consequences of getting caught made the boy shiver in fear.  He could not remember what happened the last time, but he knew he did not want it to happen again.

But deep inside he knew that one day, one unlucky day, he would finally be beaten to death.  That was an even scarier thought.

The boy was yanked out of his thoughts when the first punch was flown.  One of the sailors went crashing down next to the boy who stared with wide eyes at the blood that oozed from the scruffy man's nose and mouth.  The man merely snarled and lunged at his fellow sailors.  To the boy's even growing horror, he saw a pistol get pulled out.  Jumping to his aching feet, he ducked behind the main mast just as a shot was fired.  Seconds later, foreign shouting cold be heard from the streets near by, while ten men cursed each other and continued to try to kill each other.

_And me!_

That thought made the boy's decision.  He did not want to die.  He had a better chance out there then on the crazy ship.  Standing up and dropping the ratty blanket down, the boy peered over at the brawling sailors.  Biting his lip he sprinted to railing and climbed over, grabbing hold of one of the ropes tied to the docks, the boy hung upside-down with his hands and knees, and crawled like a sloth to the dock.

As he lifted himself onto firm ground another shot was fired, making him drop to his knees and cover his ears.  Giving the ship a dirty look, the boy stood and started to run into a nearby alley, the cold wind blowing at his hair and clothes, his shoes making clonking noises as he ran.

_Free free free free free free!!!!!!!!!_

The boy let out a strangled laugh, stumbling slightly as he twisted and turned down the narrow roads.  He ran by a few Japanese sailors who paid him not attention, and a couple of drunken English sounding sailors with their arms wrapped around Japanese women.  No one noticed the fleeing, laughing boy.

Stopping, the boy took some time to breath.  He lifted his head up to the sky, noticing the dark clouds, and familiar smell of the rain about to come.  He blinked when he heard the distant thunder.   It looked no different than the rainy skies of California.  Yet when he dropped his gaze, the building and the people were totally different.  He did not understand anything.

He felt very small and frightened, but he was resolved, no orphanages, and definitely no ships.  He didn't need the beatings, he didn't need the people.  He could take care of himself.

"**_BOY!!!"_**

****

The small boy's heart froze.  With a small-frightened cry, he turned to find the Mate standing a few feet away, a frightened girl scurrying away from him.  The Mate was a tall thin man, with dark gray eyes that were red as he stared down at the frightened boy.  He took at step toward the boy, who was frozen in fear.

"What are you doing out here?!  Huh?  Trying to run away again?  Huh?!"  

The boy let out a small whimper as he was grabbed by his shoulder.  He tried to shake his head, his mind racing to try to avoid the serious beating he was about to get.

"Didn't learn you lesson the first time, didn'tya?"

_"I'm gonna teachya a lesson you won't forget!"_

The Mate grabbed the boy by his hair, yanking him back toward the ship.  The Mate's fuzzy yellow and red luck charm hit the boy's nose.  He blinked.  A faraway frightening memory of that luck charm hitting his face.

No…no…I'm scared…I'm scared…help me…someone…anyone… 

Without thinking, the boy cried out and yanked back, clawing at the Mate's hand.  Caught by surprise, the Mate jerked his hand away.  But then he growled and cuffed the boy on his head, sending the boy crashing against some wooden bins.  "Shut up!  Little rat!  Hehe…drew some blood there."

He waved his hand so that the boy could see the small bleeding scratch marks.  The boy shrank back against the bins, his pupils' dialated in terror as the Mate pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him.

Above, lightning flashed, shortly followed by rumbling of thunder.  Insanely, the boy thought, _any minute now it's going to rain…any minute now…_

"Well boy, look's like your luck has run out.  There is no need for you on the ship anymore."  He grinned, and aimed.  "It's time to die."

The boy stared at the swinging luck charm, and softly whispered, "Someone…anyone…"

Suddenly the boy saw a dark blur hit the Mate, the flash of a blade, then the splattering of warm blood.  The stared with wide unbelieving eyes, as the Mate fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, the pistol falling with a clank to the floor.  The luck charm lying beside his hand.

"Ichi ban?"

The soft voice pulled the boy's eyes away from the corpse.  Slowly lifting his eyes, he found himself staring at a young Japanese man, holding a bloodied sword in one hand, and a white cloth in the other, wiping the blood of the blade.  The young man's hair was dark brown, nearly black, and his eyes looked suspiciously blue.  He lips were upturned in a smile.

With a trembling finger, the boy pointed at the Mate, "You…you killed him!"

The young man blinked in surprise.  After a moment, he sheathed his blade, and knelt next to the boy.  The boy flinched, frightened that this murdering, smiling, Japanese man would surly kill him too.  But the man had saved him…

The young man looked at the boy, his smile becoming wider.  "Korose?"

The boy shivered, not understanding what the man was saying.  "Are…are you going to kill me?"  he whispered.

The young man blinked again, then reached and patted his head.  "Kawaii Gaijin!"  He laughed.  He then leaned forward and poked at the bruise forming under his eye.  "Ichi ban, bouya?"

The boy pulled back, and knocked the offending hand away.  "Ouch!  Don't touch me!  It hurts!"

The young man looked almost sympathetic.  "Itai?"  he pointed at bruise, this time not touching him.

The boy stared at the man.  He slowly touched the bruise and winced, "Yes…it hurts…" He paused then haltingly said, "Itai."

The man looked surprised, his smile dropping for a moment.  The smile reuturned, a different smile, a genuine smile.  "Hai, hai."

He stood and stepped back.  The boy looked up at the man, then slowly inched toward the dead Mate.  He knew that there was no way he could ever go back to the ship.  He would have to stay hidden for a very long time.  Slowly, he reached to the Mate's hand and untangled the fuzzy luck charm.  Pulling it away from the corpse, he pulled the string over his head and watched as the charm swung over his chest.

He turned to the young man, who was looking at him with curiosity.  The boy pointed at the charm.   "I've always liked it.  Now I can have it.  It will give me luck."  He knew that the foreign young man did not understand him but he continued on, "Look at the pretty bright colors.  The Mate wasn't a very nice man, so he doesn't need anything bright and pretty.  He's dead, so he doesn't need any luck.  I'm alive, I'm free, and I need luck."

He then realized that he hadn't thanked the man for saving him.  He had no money to give him, and he did not want to touch the corpse again.   He then looked down at his chest.  Dejectedly, he took off the charm and offered it to the young man.  "Since you killed a man, that is very bad luck.  I think you'll need it more than me."

The young man looked slightly embarrassed and shook his head.  "Iya, bouya."  He looked about to say something else when the sound of voices came drifting near.

It then started to rain.  A cold drizzle. 

The boy jumped at the sound of the voices, giving the young man a terrified look.  "Oh no!  If they find us, we'll both be punished!"

The young man's head was turned toward the voices, but he nodded his head, saying, "Aa."

The boy then had another frightening thought.  "Are you going to leave me?"  Without realizing it, he reached and grasped the man's long flowing sleeve of his strange looking clothes.

The voices drifted away, and they both relaxed, both ignoring the rain as it drenched them.  The young man looked down at the boy, then at his small hand.  The smile was gone, replaced by a serious, almost sad looking face.  Then he gently pulled his sleeve from the boy's grasp and stepped back.

The boy, thinking the man was going to abandon him, started to tremble, and involuntary tears rose and fell down his cheeks, mixing with the rain. 

But then the man reached his hand to him, saying softly, "Namu Seta Soujiro."

"Wha…huh?"  The boy stared at the hand.  

Seeing his confusion, the young man pointed at himself and repeated, "Namu Seta Soujiro."

"Seta…Sou..jiro?  Is that your name?"

"Hai…Na..me."

The boy blinked, then slowly said, "My…my name is…"

_Boy.  Rat.  Child.  Filth.  Brat.  Nothing._

The boy reached and took the young man's hand.  The young man smiled and gripped the boy's smaller hand in his gently.  The man turned, and guided the boy away from the corpse.  They walked in silence, away from the ship and the abusive sailors.  Away from the pain and fear.  Away from home in California and it's giant Redwood.  

But that was okay.  The strange young man had saved him, and was now holding his hand.  Saving him…protecting him.

The boy looked up at the young man and grinned.  "Jessie!"  he said almost cheerfully.

The young man looked down at him in surprise.  "Nani?"

The boy pointed at himself and said proudly, "My name.  It's Jessie.  Jessie Richards!  Call me Jessie!"

The young man nodded his head, smiling gently.  "Hai, Jessie. Hai."

Jessie nodded his head, squeezing the other's hand.  "That's right!"

_My name is Jessie…_

_And your name is Seta Soujiro…_

_As long as you protect me…_

_Likewise I'll protect you._

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Well…how was it?  Jessie's personality doesn't come out much in this chapter, and neither does Soujiro's.  Don't worry, their different personalities will start showing in the next chapter.  I'm still not sure what kind of personality Jessie is going to have yet.  Just one thing for certain: The boy is extremely loyal to those who are kind to him.  Anyone who comes off as mean to him he will dislike.  ::grins:: just thought of the Jessie meeting Hiko or Saito.  But Jessie has already sort of bonded himself to Soujiro, and Soujiro still has issues.

Among them is that he's worried that he'll become like Shishio.  

Also they will have some trouble because of the whole language barrier thing.  It's kinda hard for me cause I don't know Japanese, just a few words here and there.  So if I have made any mistakes so far...hehe…you guys out there can be nice and tell me what are the right words to use?  Or if I even the used the right words for the situations.

^-^

Any questions, comments, advise…please e-mail me:

Sarlinia@hotmail.com

Alright!  Lets see how long it takes me to get the next chapter out!


	2. part 2

NOTES:  Okay, I'm here again.  I just drew an adorable picture of Soujiro and Jessie.  Soujiro is fishing and Jessie is sitting behind him, and the boy is wearing a light blue hakama and gi.  It's cute, and I'm proud of it.  Unfortunately I would share it with you people, but I have yet to figure out how to use a scanner.  Oh well.

Um...hehe…I bet you are all wondering what Jessie looks like.  Well, don't worry, it will all be here.  The reason why I didn't place in the previous chapter is because I didn't think that Jessie would dwell on his features.  He's only eight, and I don't think eight-year-old boys from the late 19th century thought about their looks at all.  

Now the communication issue, I'm going to try using this method since I barely know any Japanese:  I'm going to both have them speak in English, but you guys know that they have no clue what the other is saying.  Its kind of complicated, but I read a story for my World Lit class that did the same thing and the result was hilarious.  And the different perspectives will be interesting too.  After all, Jessie is an American boy traipsing around in a foreign country.  He's going to have to get used to a lot of things, including Soujiro.  And Soujiro is going to have to figure out how to take care of and protect the little kid.  

Now with that said, let us go on with the story!

WHEN THE RAIN FALLS ON THE OCEAN 

**Part II**

Soujiro woke up from his slumber by the sounds of the early birds chirping outside the window.  Yawning, he pushed himself away from the wall and looked down to the small slumbering form lying beside him.  After rescuing the boy from the drunken foreign sailor, Soujiro had brought him back to the inn he was staying at.  He had the boy change out of his wet clothes and into a sleeping robe before the boy curled on the sleeping mat and fell asleep.  Soujiro had feared that maybe others would connect the sailor's death with him, so he let himself sleep sitting up, his sword propped against his shoulder.

It was not a reverse blade sword, like Kenshin Himura's.  It was a normal Japanese blade, not that expensive since Soujiro had very little money to his name.  It had been nearly three years since he had started his ten-year wandering.  During that time he saw both truths:  that of the strong live and the weak die, as well as the strong protecting the weak.  It was very confusing, and still Soujiro could not tell which one was the greater truth.

He had been quite proud of himself, for in those three years he had not killed.  He had defended, injured, and maybe even maimed a few individuals who intended to harm him, but he had not taken a single life.  But last night, after leaving the inn to stroll the docks, he had come upon the little foreign boy and the drunken foreign sailor.  He did not understand what was going on, but when he saw the man take out his gun and point it at the boy, and the boy sat trembling on the ground, his lips moving, whispering something in his foreign tongue, he reacted.  He slashed the man across the back, killing him.  It was a kill that would make Shishio smirk, and Himura frown, but the reason behind it was the opposite.  

The boy was weak, and was food for the strong.  Soujiro had no right to save him, for he could not protect himself.  The sailor was weak and food for him.  Soujiro should have let the man kill the boy…but he didn't.  Seeing the boy reminded him of himself, thirteen years ago, facing death just as the rain began to fall.

Soujiro blinked as the boy started to stir.  The Tenken had to remind himself to call the boy by his name, and an odd name it was:  Jessie.

Jessie was a very pale little boy, with large bluish green eyes that reminded Soujiro of the ocean.  His hair was blondish gold, and hung long, nearly to the boy's small thin shoulders.  The hair seemed to be a common color among the foreign sailors that came from the European countries and America.  He was very young looking, and it made Soujiro wonder why the foreigners would bring such a young boy here.  The only foreign children that ever came to Japan were the children of rich merchant and ambassadors.  He had never seen a child brought across the ocean that was of Jessie's status.

The boy lurched up suddenly, his eyes wide as he gazed around with a little fear in them.  He gasped and looked at Soujiro, those large eyes uncertain and confused.  Then the boy looked down and touched the still hanging fuzzy luck charm.

Soujiro waited, wondering what the boy was thinking.

Finally Jessie looked up at him and spoke hesitantly, "I…I thought this was a dream."

Soujiro frowned.  He did not understand English.  Shishio had been planning that he learn the language so that when Soujiro dealt with the foreigners he could understand them.  Of course that never happened, and Soujiro found himself regretting this.  There was still uncertainty in Jessie's eyes, so Soujiro said softly and gently so as not to frighten the boy, "Don't worry.  I will not hurt you."

Jessie frowned.  "I don't understand."  

Seeing the frown Soujiro said, "I don't think anyone will connect that sailor's death with us.  Nobody was around and I made sure it was a clean kill."  Soujiro felt the tugging of a smile.

Jessie made an exasperated sound and snapped, "I said I don't understand!"

Soujiro blinked down at him, seeing that he was becoming agitated.  Thinking fast he got to his feet and went over to a small clothes rack that had some clothes draped over it.  Picking it up he held it out so that Jessie could see.  "The kind Inn lady saw you and the condition of your clothes.  This used to be her son's, and now she has given it to you to wear."  

Jessie gaped at the foreign looking clothing.  He was NOT wearing those silly looking things that looked like skirts!  "Where are my clothes?"

"What?"  Asked Soujiro, knowing that he was asking something.

The boy jumped up to his feet, scrambling around the room as he said heatedly, "No!  No 'nani'!  Where are my clothes?  They are mine!  Where are they?"

Soujiro was dumbfounded.  The boy was angry.  He had become angry when he had shown him the clothes.  Now he was looking for something.  Soujiro blinked, realizing then what the boy looking for.  "You clothing?  The kind Inn lady burned them."

Jessie looked about to cry, "What are you saying?!  I don't understand."  

Seeing the miserable look Soujiro now questioned the choice of having the boy's clothes destroyed.  To Soujiro, the clothes were odd, he had never understood why Houji wore such Western things that looked tight and uncomfortable.  He had never considered that the boy thought the same about his clothing. 

Storing this in his memory, Soujiro sighed and leaned close to the miserable looking boy, smiling. "Why don't you take a bath before you put on these clean clothes.  I'm sure it will help you relax."  He suggested.

Jessie glared up at him, "I bet you burned my clothes."

Still seeing the glare, Soujiro smiled even more, "The kind Inn lady would love to see how you're doing.  She was very worried about you last night." 

Jessie pointed at the clothes and looked up glared becoming more heated, "I don't want to put those on!  They look stupid."

Soujiro could have sworn that the boy had just insulted the clothes.  Not knowing how to handle this, Soujiro thought back.  His 'family' would have beaten him to a bloody pulp if he behaved like Jessie.  He had, at the beginning, but when the beatings became harsher he stopped protesting.  They had broken the fight out of him.  Soujiro stiffened at the thought, already knowing that he would never lay a violent hand on Jessie.  The mere notion of him hitting a child made his stomach churn with something unpleasant.  

Even when he worked with Shishio, he had never killed or harmed a child.  This made him pause and wonder at this.  He knew that Shishio had ordered the murder of hundreds of children and their families, yet he was never the one to do the job.  Three years ago, would he have hesitated in killing Jessie if Shishio had ordered him to?

Soujiro then had to gape as the clothes were snatched out of his hands and dropped to the floor, followed by a pale dirty foot.  "This is what I think of your stupid clothes!"   Shouted the boy, then spat on the floor.

Soujiro blinked.  Then blinked again.  Finally, when the boy started fidgeting where he stood, Soujiro went over to the washbowl, picked up a clean rag, wet it, then went back and handed it to the boy.  He watched closely as the Jessie looked from the rag, to him, then to his spittle on the floor.

"No way."  Jessie dropped the wet rag on the floor.

Soujiro leaned down so that the small American boy and him were eye to eye.  Soujiro let the smile slip onto his lips and said politely in a tone of voice that he used when someone had displeased Master Shishio.  "Please clean up your mess.  You  need to take a bath then we have to leave."

The boy stared at him, his eyes wide.  Soujiro knew that that boy had no clue what he was saying, so he picked up the wet cloth again and handed it to him.  His smile becoming deadly.  "Now, please."

He saw a fight occurring within the boy.  His features changing from frightened to anger to confusion.  He knew that the boy knew what he had told him to do.  Now it was to be seen if the boy was going to obey him.

Finally, with an angry blush on those pale dirty cheeks, and a resentful look in those ocean eyes, the boy knelt and violently scrubbed the floor clean.  When he finished, he stood, gave Soujiro a dirty look, then went over and placed the cloth in the washbowl.  "Fine, I did it!  Are you happy now?"  He snapped.

The boy was clearly unhappy with him, but Soujiro ignored him.  He turned his head when there was a light tapping on the door, and then the Inn lady entered, her kind weathered face beaming.  "Good morning Mr. Seta.  I see the boy is fine now."

Soujiro said kindly, "Yes, but he is not happy with the clothes.  I'm still not sure how to make him bathe."

"Oh dear."  She said, giving the boy a stern look.

Soujiro wondered about that look, but then looked down at Jessie who was suddenly grinning.  

"Hey, I know what you guys call her!  She's an 'onna' right?"

Soujiro found himself quite surprised when the boy spoke.  He then nodded his head and said, "That's right, Jessie, she is a woman."

The boy actually beamed, "That's right!"

The Inn lady laughed at this and said to Soujiro, "Well, one word is better than nothing, isn't it Mr. Seta?"

"Yes."  Answered Soujiro, watching the boy as he stepped away from him, ignoring the clothes that were still dumped on the floor, and going around, seeming to explore the room.

"You are not experienced with children, are you Mr. Seta?"

Soujiro looked at the astute lady and laughed nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

The woman smiled, "I can tell from the way you look at him that you have no clue what you're doing."

Soujiro rubbed his neck, "I don't really.  The ones who raised me…well, lets say I wouldn't use the same methods on Jessie."

The woman nodded sagely then asked quietly, "Why not leave him here?  I young boy like him should not be traveling on the road for long."

Soujiro thought of this for a moment.  He knew nothing of child raising.  He knew nothing of foreign children.  The Inn lady was kind, and was a mother of children who had grown and left.  But…he looked at Jessie again, who was staring in awe out the window.  The boy had seen him kill.  The boy could get in trouble with the authorities for that. He would also drag the Inn lady as well if he left the boy here.  The boy was brought here by sailors and had survived.  He would survive Soujiro's wonderings…at least for a while.

"I'm sorry.  I'm sure that the man who had attacked Jessie would have comrades.  I'll have to take him somewhere else that is safer.  But thank you for the offer, you are too kind."

The woman sighed, "I guess you're right."  Then she smiled.  "Well, the least I can do is give that boy a good bath.  These foreigners know nothing of cleanliness.  And judging from the way the boy has reacted to you so far, I'm sure that it will be quite an experience."

Soujiro's eyes widened, for it had not occurred to him that Jessie would fight tooth and nail when taken to the bath.  He bowed to the woman; "I am indebted to you for your kindness and help."

The woman wagged her finger at him, "Oh, don't worry, you'll be there to help me!"

Soujiro gulped, "I…I am?"

"You will watch how I deal with that little boy and learn.  You aren't getting out that easy."

Soujiro laughed half-heartedly.  He really was not looking forward to this.

The woman beamed, "Well then, I'll get the bath ready for him.  You bring him over with the clothes."

She left then with a wave and slid the door close.  Soujiro stared dejectedly at where she left, then looked Jessie who stood next to him again.  The boy gave him and look, and Soujrio smiled.

Then Jessie said, "You look like you're going to be sick."

***~~~***~~~***

Soujiro believed that he and the Inn lady had traumatized the boy.

Well…who wouldn't after he had to literally hold Jessie in the bath while woman scrubbed years worth of dirt off the boy's skin and hair.  The whole time the boy yelled, screamed, and he was sure cursed them in his language.  There was no doubt in Soujiro's mind that since Jessie had been in a way a sailor, he knew words that a sailor would know and use.  He was just thankful that neither him nor the Inn lady knew what exactly the boy was calling them while they bathed him clean.

Then there was the harrowing job to get him to put the clothes on.  The boy had bolted from the Inn lady when Soujiro offered the clothes to him.  He was in a clean robe, his hair was wild from the woman's rough drying, and he looked miserable, and a little betrayed when Soujiro came with the clothes.  His had shouted one word, "NO!"  and had run like the devil was behind him.

It was simple matter catching him, but the Inn lady was not happy with Jessie's behavior and had given his little ear a harsh tug, making the boy yelp.  Soujiro winced, hoping that he'd never have to do that to Jessie.  Then once again, with Soujiro holding the boy still, the Inn lady forced dressed him.  

Now, exhausted and looking like he had been tortured, Jessie sat silently and obediently while the Inn lady brushed years worth of tangles from his long hair.  Soujiro knew that the boy was not happy, especially with his tabi and sandals that were tied around his ankle for travel.  Even now he was moving his toes in discomfort, not used to the his new footwear.  

Finally, the woman tied the hair back in a small golden tail at the base of Jessie's neck and said, "We are finally done!"

Soujiro sighed in relief.

Jessie was extremely quiet when the Inn lady led them out and gave Jessie a motherly hug.  He looked surprised at it, but allowed her to kiss his now clean cheek.  She then handed Soujiro two bags, and said, "Some extra clothes for Jessie, and some extra food since now there are two mouths to feed."

Soujiro bowed to her, "How can I ever thank you?" 

The Inn lady gestured to a sad looking Jessie who was staring at the people walking about their business.  "Take care of him, Mr. Seta.  That's all I wish.  He is only a little boy…and maybe…if you're in the city again, and he's still with you, bring him over so I may see how he has grown."

Soujrio found himself looking away from her kind face.  "I…I'm still not sure if I will keep him.  Like you said, a young boy like him should not be wandering."

"Do you know where you will leave him?"

"I…I'm not sure.  I have to see how things go before I decide."

Her look was gentle when she said, "He will be very sad if you leave him."

Soujiro sighed, "He doesn't seem happy with me."

The woman shook her head and said, "He does not understand and is frightened.  But he trusts you.  If he didn't he would have run away by now."

Soujiro looked at Jessie again who now looked a little relieved for some reason, "You think so?"

The woman nodded.

Soujiro grabbed Jessie's wrist and bowed, pulling at the boy's arm till he mimicked him reluctantly.  When he stood and walked away, the Jessie paused and turned and waved to the Inn lady then hurried next to him, grabbing his long sleeve in a hand.  

So they left together, walking in a calm pace past the people around them.  Jessie had kept silent the whole time, and Soujiro was starting to get worried when he heard the boy giggle.

The boy grinned up at him and pointed at the people, "Look!  They all dress as weird as you!"  He laughed and let go of his sleeve walking ahead slightly with confidence.

And Soujiro had no idea what Jessie had just been said.

Sighing tiredly, he wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

Yay!  I finally finished this part!  Sorry for the long wait.  All I ask of you is to never give hope on me cause I will update (don't know when) so just be patient.  Maybe check this fic in a month or so!

::laughs nervously::

So what did you think?

Also, does anyone know when Kenji was born?  


	3. part 3

NOTES: Right. Here's the third installment. Took a long time (short considering my other fics) but here in all its glory. The last chapter was from Soujiro's point of view; in this one dear little Jessie will be taking the reins.  
  
WARNINGS: this is from the point of view of an American boy barely eight that lived in the late 1800's. He doesn't know jack. 'Nuff said.  
  
Remember people, even though they words are in English, Soujiro is speaking Japanese and Jessie has no clue what he's saying, and likewise Soujiro doesn't understand what Jessie is saying.  
  
LANGUAGE:  
  
Nani: what?  
  
  
  
WHEN THE RAIN FALLS ON THE OCEAN Part III  
  
Jessie stared in horror at what the young Japanese man named Soujiro handed him. It was very simple. They had left the crazy Japanese woman's inn without breakfast, so of course, with his stomach growling angrily at him, Jessie had yanked at the man's sleeve and rubbed his stomach stating his hunger. He had waited till after they had left the village, not on purposely though. He had to build up the courage to bother the man.  
  
He had acted horrendously at the inn; even he knew that. First, the whole thing with Soujiro (what an odd name, he could barely pronounce it) trying to convince him to put on those stupid girlie looking clothes. When Jessie had thrown them onto the floor and spat, he had been just waiting to feel the man's fist on his face. But instead, Soujiro smiled.  
  
A smile that scared him more that the First-Mate ever did.  
  
Then the bath.  
  
Didn't these crazy narrow-eyed freaks know that if you bathed a lot you get sick and die?! They had dumped him into a tub of water, and held him down while the crazy woman scrubbed him till he was red! That had only happened to him once, back in the days of the orphanage when he had the ill fortune to stumble across a very ill tempered skunk.  
  
Now this: this weird thing in rice and.raw fish?!  
  
Yes, it was raw fish. Jessie knew raw fish when he saw it, and that thing snuggly tucked in the rice was raw fish.  
  
Jessie looked up at Soujiro dismally, his stomach dropping to a new level of low and growling the whole way down. The young man was sitting across from him, leaning comfortably against the truck of a thin tree, his food waiting before him, just as colorful, just as raw. He was smiling that smile that Jessie had come to think of as idiotic, as if he did not have a care in the world. But Jessie knew that that was not the case, his smile could be scary and dangerous, and he was a killer.  
  
And the killer was waiting for him with that idiotic smile to start eating.  
  
"Its raw fish." Muttered Jessie, staring at the food, waiting for it to start twitching and coming to life.  
  
"What?"  
  
There it was, that word 'nani' that Soujiro kept on repeating, and he always said it with a confused look of befuddlement on his face. Sighing, Jessie placed his raw fish wrapped in rice onto the big leaf that Soujiro was using as a plate and scrunched his face up in disgust and pointed at the food.  
  
The Japanese young man blinked at him again, then looked down at the food then back up at him.  
  
Jessie looked away, attempting to snub the food but his stomach chose to growl quite loudly at that moment. Soujiro looked at him and laughed gently; shaking his head and reaching into one of the bags he carried and pulled out something else. Jessie leaned over and looked at what the other held and found just a ball of rice. When Soujiro offered it to him, he took it and sniffed at it suspiciously. It didn't smell like it had anything in it. So, with Soujiro watching him intently, Jessie took a small bite and chewed. To his surprise he found that within the rice ball was some sweet jam that mixed deliciously with the rice.  
  
Jessie looked and Soujiro and felt an immense feeling of gratitude, like the night before when Soujiro reached over for his hand and saved him. Jessie wished he could give the young man something in return to show his gratitude, but the only thing of value he had was the luck charm that he still wore around his neck and Soujiro had already refused to take it. On the streets and on the ship, Jessie had learned that nothing was for free. If you were given something you had better expect to somehow pay that person back. Soujiro had saved him, and took nothing; had cleaned him, and took nothing; and now fed him, and expecting nothing. Jessie didn't understand the man at all.  
  
So, knowing that he had no way of giving anything back, Jessie remembered his thoughts of the night before, while walking in the rain: As long as you protect me.Likewise I'll protect you.  
  
He didn't know how or when he'd get the chance to do that, though. After all, he was just a little kid, and Soujiro was a man and had a sword that he knew how to use. But Jessie remembered, years ago, during the terrible days of the orphanage one of the Sisters had read a book to him, about a lion and a mouse. The lion spared the mouse, and the mouse promised that he'd help the lion one day. Then the lion got caught in a hunter's net, and the mouse chewed at the net and freed the lion. Perhaps, one day Jessie would be able to help Soujiro in some way, but until then he had to be on his best behavior.  
  
"Jessie?"  
  
Jessie put on his biggest smile and said, "This is good!" Then he proceeded to shove the rest of the rice ball into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the jam and rice. He paused while almost choking to watch in mild horror as Soujiro started eating his raw fish with a content look on his face.  
  
When done eating, Jessie helped put away the left over food, then yanked one of the bags to him and slinging it over his shoulder. When Soujiro reached to take it from him, Jessie snarled angrily, "Look, I wanna carry it alright!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Jessie felt his temper rising and snapped, "Quit saying that! I'm getting tired of that 'nani' word you keep on using!"  
  
Soujiro rubbed his neck and said, "You really need to calm down, Jessie."  
  
Jessie groaned, not understanding anything but his name, "Look, I'm going to carry this bag, alright. Now, lets go already." And with the bag, Jessie started to walk down the path they had been taking. The discussion if one could call it that was over.  
  
While walking Jessie found himself continuing to glance at the sword that Soujiro kept tucked at his belt. He had never seen a real sword before. Nowadays all people used were guns, and an occasional dagger of some sort. But even so, the sword that Soujiro wore was different, and the handle itself was wrapped in a black rope for handling. Jessie wondered how heavy it was, and if Soujiro would let him use it one day. It would be cool to be able to swing a sword like Soujiro, and nobody would dare ever hit him again if he could use a sword like that!  
  
So intent on his thoughts, the boy felt the sole of his food collide with something very hard and with a pained yelp he went down onto a wood and gravel, skinning the palms of his hands when he tried to catch himself, and cutting his knee. Trying to keep the pained tears away he looked down and found that he had tripped right into the middle of a railroad track. He looked up to Soujiro who was looking down at him in surprise.  
  
Here he was, wondering if Soujiro would let him use a sword, yet now he sat pathetically with tears in his eyes after stupidly tripping over a stupid track! It was humiliating, and degrading, and Jessie wished he could just sink into the ground and disappear.  
  
Jessie jumped when Soujiro reached down and pulled him back to his feet and away from the track. Kneeling down the man inspected his bleeding palms, and said, "They don't look to bad."  
  
Jessie yanked his hands away and shouted angrily while attempting to hide the pained tears, "Don't treat me like a baby! It doesn't hurt at all."  
  
Soujiro sighed tiredly, "You're mad again. I don't understand you, Jessie." Then, he pulled out of the bag he held one of the water canteens and a clean cloth and wet it.  
  
But when the young man reached for Jessie again, the boy blew up, "I said don't treat me like a baby! I don't need it, okay! So just leave me alone!" Then the boy nearly bit his tongue when he found himself on the receiving end of the smile. The same one that Soujiro had given him back at the inn.  
  
"Jessie, please just cooperate for once. You'll be even more unhappy if those get infected."  
  
He never raised his voice, yet still with that smile, it was menacing, and Jessie was frightened. Swallowing his pride, Jessie let Soujiro take his hands and suffered silently (though he winced the whole time and yelped once even though he would never admit it to himself) as the man cleaned his skinned hands and cut knee.  
  
"You're so stubborn," commented Soujiro, "but you're on your way to being a very strong boy."  
  
Jessie could only wonder what his older companion was saying.  
  
Once the cleaning was done, and his hands bandaged (his knee did not need any covering), Jessie stood up and was about to cross the track when Soujiro grabbed him by the back of his hakama (?) and dragged the boy with him to the shady comfort of a nearby tree. Seating himself, Soujiro literally had to pull Jessie down next to him as the boy protested loudly at being manhandled.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Yelled the blonde American boy once he was let go, glaring murderously at the young Japanese man who now was reclined comfortably against the tree truck with his hands behind his head and his eyes shut. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"  
  
Soujiro opened his eyes and looked down at the fuming boy who was about to go for his throat. They stared at each other for a moment before the man said softly, "Jessie,"  
  
"What?!" Shouted the boy.  
  
But then Jessie went still when Soujiro placed a sword calloused hand on his head and ruffled his hair slightly. The boy blinked and looked up at him in total confusion lowering his voice to a whisper and saying brokenly, "I don't understand you, and it makes me mad.why won't you just hit me, huh? I'm sure I've made you mad already, but all you do is smile scarily. I.It'd be better if you just hit me, y'know."  
  
"Jessie," repeated Soujiro, just as softly.  
  
"Yeah?" answered the boy, feeling pathetic and wanting to cry for no reason.  
  
"I wonder," commented Soujiro, "I wonder why you are so mad sometimes." He patted Jessie's hair then lifted his hand and looked at his palm while Jessie looked on curiously, "I can tell you're frustrated because you don't understand me.and I guess I would too if I could."  
  
Jessie then saw something while gazing up at the man who had saved him, something that made him wonder. As Soujiro spoke, and looked at his palm, he looked.depressed, and sad. Was it because of him? Instead of making Soujiro mad for yelling, he had saddened him?  
  
But Soujiro continued in his monologue, "Only one man ever frustrated me, and he was one of the only two men who could beat me. You'll meet him, Jessie, for he is a great man and will be able to help me understand what to do with you. In a way.in a way he's like my teacher because I am following his footsteps and wandering till I find my truth." His hand dropped he brought his sword before him and lifted it slightly from it's sheath so that only one of his eyes reflected from its blade. "I've been wondering what Master Shishio would tell me now?"  
  
Jessie blinked, and said haltingly, "Shi.Shishio?" He wondered what was it was about the way Soujiro said that word with such reverence and honor.  
  
Soujiro looked down at him with a haunted look in his eyes, and said, "So you do try to understand me." He sighed, "Master Shishio.he's dead now. Once we get to Kyoto I'll take you up to Mount Hiei where I put up a grave for him." He paused then to reach into his bag and pull out a rice ball for Jessie. Jessie accepted it without hesitation and started to ingest it while silently listening to Soujiro's babble, "Master Shishio was a real hard teacher, yet he always had a rice ball with sweet jam in it for me at the end of the day. He'd say 'Soujiro, you need to eat up to grow and become stronger.' But.even though that was what he told me, rice balls with jam were my favorite and he knew it."  
  
Shishio-sama  
  
"Is.is that a name?" Asked Jessie. "Is this Shishio-sama someone you know?"  
  
Soujiro nodded his head and to Jessie's horror, when Soujiro spoke, the man's voice was shaky with grief, "Yes, Master Shishio.he was a great man, Jessie, and don't you forget it. Even though he was a murderer, and.and he was wrong about some things.to me.he was the greatest man to ever live. I miss him.but." He placed the sword to the side and put his hand back onto Jessie's head, "but.I don't want to be like him.and I don't want to make the same mistakes he made."  
  
Jessie swallowed the rest of his rice ball and wondered what he should do. "I.I don't understand you, Soujiro. I wish I did, though, 'cause you're now sad and I don't know if its 'cause of me or 'cause of this Shishio- sama." Jessie fingered the furry luck charm that dangled over his chest, "I'm a bad boy, y'know. All the Sisters at the orphanage said so. They said bad boys like me go to the 'burning fires of hell'. I have the 'devil's temper' and I yell at adults and 'don't know my place.' But you know, sometimes I think the Sister's didn't know what they were talking about. I mean the Sister's wanted to be closer to God, but then they go around hitting us kids and letting the bigger kids hit the smaller kids. Y'know.you're the only grown-up who hasn't hit me yet.  
  
"But then.the Sisters had to right, because they said that bad things happen to bad boys like me. 'God's punishment', they said. Then I ran away and I forgot about all that junk they tried to teach me. But.but then I ended up in the ship.and I started thinking about it again. Was I really a bad boy and God was punishing me by letting those stupid smelly sailor beat me up all the time.and.and let the first-mate beat me so bad I can't remember some things."  
  
"Jessie.why are you trembling?"  
  
Talking about the ship made him think about the night before, the terror at being caught by the first-mate while trying to run away, at the certainty of death when he saw the pistol pointed right at him. Then there was all that blood, splattered all over the ground as the rain mixed in with it as it fell from the dark sky above. Talking about the first-mate made the fear come back. And Jessie started to cry, and even though he tried to wipe them away there was no stopping them.  
  
"Hey.Jessie, why are you crying?" If possible, Soujiro looked frightened at the sight of his sudden tears.  
  
Shamefully, Jessie covered his eyes with his arm and sobbed brokenly, "I'm a bad boy, you see.and I deserve to be punished by God. But then you came and saved me and because I'm a bad boy you'll probably leave me somewhere 'cause I'm gonna make you angry soon! I always make grown-ups angry! So I deserve to be hit! I deserve to be left alone, because the Sisters said God punishes the bad boy and I'm a bad boy!"  
  
Somehow, Jessie managed to calm down, and letting his arm drop he looked up imploringly at Soujiro who only looked down at him in distress. "But...I don't want to be a bad boy.and I've been trying to be a good boy, 'cause I don't want you to leave me and disappear. I promise I'll be a good boy and not yell at you and get made.so you promise not to leave me, okay? I promise to be a good boy and you promise not to leave me, Soujiro."  
  
Suddenly, there was sound of the whistle of a train approaching, and Soujiro suddenly stood up, re-strapping his sword to his side and securely tying all the bags around his back. Jessie sat still, looking up and still sobbing slightly. Then, Jessie could only yelp when Soujiro picked him up and held him tightly with one arm, whispering, "Jessie, you must hold tight."  
  
Jessie did not understand, but wrapped his thinner and shorter arms tightly around Soujiro as the young man carried bags and him and all right beside the railroad tracks and stood there waiting. The boy twisted his neck to see the approaching locomotive moving in swiftly, and a sudden realization dawned on him.  
  
Seta Soujiro was going to stowaway into the train.  
  
So Jessie swung his legs so that he was totally wrapped around Soujiro as tight as possible, and burning his head into the folds of Soujiro's hakama, trembling.  
  
"Don't worry," said the young man soothingly, "I won't let you go. Just be strong and hold on tight."  
  
Then the train went thundering by them, and Soujiro was off in a frighteningly speed that made Jessie's teeth rattle so hard that he feared that he'd crack his molars. Suddenly, he felt Soujiro leap, and it was as if he had left his stomach back down the tracks somewhere, then there was a jarring halt, and Jessie managed to open his eyes long enough to see that somehow they were now clinging to the side of a cargo car near the end of the train.  
  
"Jessie!" Shouted Soujiro above the screaming of the train wheels and the loud shrieking of the wind as it whipped mercilessly at them, "hold onto the railing!"  
  
Jessie whimpered as Soujiro nudged him towards some rusty railing. But then he saw that they were beside the door of the cargo car and Soujiro could not open it while holding onto Jessie. Clenching his teeth, Soujiro somehow gathered up enough courage to latch onto the railing while Soujiro drew his sword and slashed at the lock to the door, sending sparks flying and cracking the lock in half. Then the young Japanese man was back beside Jessie swinging him away from the railing and into the darkness of the cargo car.  
  
Jessie clutched at Soujiro, breathing harshly and staring with large frightened eyes as landscape outside flew by them. He refused to let go when Soujiro settled himself in the dark corner of the cargo car, but Soujiro said nothing, merely placing his hand on Jessie's golden head.  
  
Once Jessie was confidant that he was indeed alive and breathing, he pulled away from Soujiro then yelled, "You crazy maniac! You could have killed us both!"  
  
Soujiro chuckled nervously and raised his hands, "Please, Jessie, don't be mad. Catching this train is the swiftest and easiest way to Kyoto."  
  
And like that Jessie's anger was gone, deflated and empty. Then, hesitantly, Jessie curled miserably at Soujiro's side and sniffled, "I was scared, but you were so cool, Soujiro. Really, really cool."  
  
Soujiro looked down at him, then slowly wrapped his arm around the boy and let Jessie sob softly into his side. He let his head rest against the rough surface of the cargo walls and closed his eyes, listening to the sobs of the boy he had saved and the rumbling of the train as it made its way to Kyoto.  
  
"Kyoto, Jessie. Things won't be as scary and confusing in Kyoto. Just be strong as you have been so far, and everything will be fine soon." He looked down and found that Jessie had fallen asleep. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a thin blanket that he used to drape over both him and the slumbering boy.  
  
Then he sighed and whispered to the darkness, "In Kyoto."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Dudes.hakama.which one is hakama and which one is gi???????  
  
So.what did you peeps think?  
  
Drop me a note!  
  
Sarlinia 


	4. part 4

**_Notes:  Sorry for the long wait…again.  Thankfully I'm mostly free this summer (until July) and plan on working on my neglected fanfics.  Please read and review…I found myself getting depressed when I updated one of my fics and only got 3 reviews…for my record that's the lowest of lows…::sulks::_**

****

**_Remember, Jessie and Soujiro have no clue what the other is saying._**

****

**_Warning:  Some racist remarks and a nasty misunderstanding between Jessie and Soujiro…that's all._**

**WHEN THE RAIN FALLS ON THE OCEAN**

**Part IV**

_"What are you doing!!!!!"_

Soujiro winced and placed a hand to his ringing ear that wailed in protest to Jessie's extremely high-pitched shout.  After leaping off the moving locomotive (which the little American boy kicked him in the shins for after they were safe on the grassy ground), the two had made their way to the outskirts of the booming city of Kyoto.  Soujiro always found himself surprised every time he returned to see the majestic buildings that still stood despite the harrowing and violent times they stood through.  The young Japanese man found himself smiling almost proudly that the city had drawn out a wondrous gasp from Jessie.

But instead of heading straight into the busy city streets, Soujiro had stopped beside a large tree.  While Jessie was preoccupied with the landscape and the city, Soujiro quickly dug an elongated shallow hole, and placed his sword in and began covering it with dirt.  It was then Jessie spotted his actions and yelled in his foreign language straight into Soujiro's ear.

"Please, Jessie," said Soujiro, looking down wearily at Jessie's small yet heated visage.  "Don't do that again."  In reality, Soujiro had been feeling ill since waking up and making his speedy exit from the locomotive.  Jessie's belligerent behavior was not helping.

"Why in the world did you bury your sword?!" demanded Jessie.  When he only got a tired look, the boy snarled and with one both hands pulled the heavy sword from its makeshift grave and held it close.  "I don't know what you people think!  Its cool, and I'm not letting you get rid of it!"

Soujiro blinked, then sighed, "You're worried about the sword that much Jessie?  Don't worry; I'll come back for it tonight.  The police in Kyoto will arrest me if they see me with that sword.  Now," Soujiro reached out his hand, ignoring how Jessie bared his teeth at him angrily, "give it here so that I can hide it."

"No!" snarled Jessie shrinking away from his hand, then suddenly turning tail and running.

For a good couple of seconds, Soujiro was stunned, then with an exasperated groan he went after the boy and his sword.  He didn't even need to use his sikuji technique to reach the blond boy.  Grabbing hold of one of Jessie's bony shoulders, he halted the little runaway, and spun him around, latching his other hand onto the scabbard of his sword. 

"Jessie, let go," Soujiro said as patiently as he could.  After running after the boy he was now feeling light headed.  

"NO!" shouted the boy, trying to yank the sword away him.  "You can't do it!  You can't!  I wanted you to show me how to use it so I can be strong like you!  Don't get rid of it!  Don't!"

Jessie's cries were making his head hurt and his ears ring.  It was beyond Soujiro's comprehension on why Jessie was acting this way.  His patience was thinning, and though Shishio would have knocked him flat if he had ever behaved this way, Soujiro was not his late master and was determined to find another way to get what he wanted without physically hurting the infuriating boy.  Pulling back, Soujiro said, "Jessie, stop it right now.  This is not the way to get what you want."

But when he pulling again, Jessie switched his hold to the hilt of the sword, stumbling back and unsheathing it.  There was a long silence in which both boy and young man neither moved nor spoke, both with their eyes trained on the naked blade that shone beneath the rays of the late afternoon sun.  Jessie's eyes were bulging, his small mouth gaping open as he lowered the heavy blade's tip to the grass, afraid to move.

Soujiro could only stare in growing horror at the image before him.  Jessie standing…his small pale hands wrapped firmly around the sword's hilt…such a small boy holding a weapon that had ended lives so brutally.  In Soujiro's mind, he saw a different boy, just as small under a different darker sky, standing alone in the rain holding a blood drenched wakisashi, smiling down at the corpses that he himself had slain with his own two small hands.

_Are you crying?_

Soujiro's arm shot out, grasping the hilt of the blade and shoving back hard and swift, sending Jessie down to the ground with a small startled cry.  Quickly sheathing the blade, hiding its hideousness from seeing eyes, he turned his back on the boy, and headed back to the tree with stiff steps.

"Soujiro!" cried Jessie, making the young man stiffen at hearing his name, but he did not turn back.  Jessie ran to him, tangling his hands into one of Soujiro's flowing sleeves, pulling at it and trying to halt the other.  "Just stop!  If I get some money I'll buy it from you, okay?  Don't get rid of it!  Please!" 

When his desperate words were not acknowledged, Jessie lunged for the sword again, but Soujiro had anticipated this action.  Swinging the sword to the side across Jessie's small stomach, he pushed back harshly, sending the small boy sprawling onto his back, winded but unhurt.

Reaching the tree, Soujiro completed burying his sword, covering it with some dry brush.  With that done, he turned back to where Jessie now sat, in the same place he had fallen.  The boy's bluish green eyes were shimmering with accusation and hurt, looking like Soujiro had betrayed him in some way or other.  

Soujiro went to the boy who remained in place, never taking his eyes off of him.  "You should consider yourself lucky, Jessie," whispered Soujiro more to himself than anyone else.  "My family would have beaten you black and blue and starved you till you'd have no room for anger…Shishio might have done the same thing.  He never had a reason to do it to me, so I don't know."  Soujiro knelt down and looked straight into those accusing eyes, "I don't understand why you are so mad about the sword, and I understand that you don't understand my words, but this does not excuse your behavior, Jessie.  Your should be more respectful since I am your elder." 

He reached for the boy, but hesitated when the boy stiffened, his anger replaced by growing fear.  "I won't strike you," he said, his words becoming soothing, as he took Jessie's elbow and stood up.  He could feel the thin muscles in Jessie's arm going taunt with nervousness, and did not fail to notice the way Jessie was not pulling away but leaning back, his face pale and eyes wide with growing dread.  Moving his hand from Jessie's arm to his blond head, Soujiro asked, "How many times have you been beaten, Jessie?  I saw the bruises and know that you have been mistreated.  But even though you are doing a good job at frustrating me, I won't strike you.  I am stronger than you, and it would be cowardly of me to use such force against one as weak as you. I am many things, but not a coward."

Soujiro saw that the fear in Jessie's eyes was replaced by wonder.  The boy had expected pain to his defiance.  No…it would be too easy to beat Jessie into submission.  Shishio never did that, but used words and methods to get what he wanted out of Soujiro…but then Soujiro had been a different child…nothing like Jessie.

Jessie hadn't been broken yet…

Soujiro could not recall the way he was before his parent's untimely deaths.  Not even the sweet memory of their faces remained.  The only faces he remembered from his past were the terrified ones of his family as he slew them one by one on that night from hell when the devil was walking the streets.  Had he been as spirited as Jessie, trying to get his way from his mother and father, pulling at their sleeves and making such a ruckus that they'd laugh and give in to his childish whims?  When he had been frightened had he curled by his mother's side and let himself drown in her warmth and unconditional love?  Had he held his father's hand and wondered of the possibility of his had ever possessing that same strength that was only obvious to a son looking at his father?  Was he an obedient child who made his parents proud…before the world became hell…before…

Soujiro smiled gently, "You've had enough pain, Jessie.  And though I'm sure you will get hurt somehow or other later in your life, it will never be my hands that hurt you.  I promise."

He turned away and started heading straight toward the road that led straight into the main crowded streets of Kyoto.  The sun was readily sinking, casting a red hue over the sky like a blanket of crimson blood.  Soujiro paused, and looked over his shoulder at Jessie, who looked eerie standing next to the tree with the red sky above.  

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jessie yelped, "You're not getting rid of me that easily!" and sprinted to his side.  The boy looked up at Soujiro, and then surprised the young man with a sincere smile.  "I thought you were gonna snap and smack me a good one.  Guess I was wrong."  He laughed and raised his hands behind his head.

Soujiro's smile widened at the boy's laughter and wondered if he had just been insulted.  Truly the language barrier between them was one of the main causes for them constantly clashing.  It was a something that needed to be fixed and soon.  Jessie needed someone who knew his language to teach him Japanese.

But then, that was why Soujiro had brought the boy to Kyoto.

***~*~*~***~*~*~***~*~*~***

Walking through the heavy populated streets of Kyoto was easier than Soujiro had expected.  Jessie seemed attuned with the crowds, dodging between people expertly without any trouble or looking as if he were uncomfortable with the vast city's settings.  Jessie kept close to him mostly, sometimes stepping ahead to look at something that caught his eye at one of the venders, but never dallying too long, always returning to Soujiro's side.

No, what had Soujiro worried was the way Jessie's mere appearance, his pale skin, bright eyes, and blond hair was a rarity in Kyoto, and never failed to turn curious heads.  He could hear the people whispering amongst one another about the young wanderer and his little blond foreigner.  Here he was trying not to catch anyone's attention, especially here in Kyoto where the Tenken's reputation was notorious and heard in every house.  Yet just by having Jessie with him he had every other person looking at him…wondering who he was.

After all, wanderers did not go traipsing around with foreign children.

Soujiro noticed that three scruffy looking boys were looking at Jessie with hostility in their young eyes.  Knowing that he should stop what was coming, Soujiro opted to stand back and see the way things played out.  Jessie was an aggressive child with him, spirited and filled with a raging fire that came from his harsh background and abuse.  But how would Jessie react when faced with his peers?

He did not have to wait long.  One of the brasher boys, a tall thin creature that needed a bath, darted forward behind Jessie and with scruffy fingers yanked back hard at Jessie's small tail at the nape of his neck.  Jessie howled in pain and whirled around, pale hands fisted, light eyes flashing in rage at the person who dared to insult him by pulling his hair in such a manner.  

The young offender smiled, a mouth filled with a mix of baby and awkwardly growing adult teeth.  "Hey," he called back to his two other companions who were cackling amongst themselves, "that stuff on his head is real."   He laughed, and Jessie glared, not understanding, but obviously knowing that he was being made fun of.

"Try again, Taichi, and this time pull harder just to make sure," laughed one of the boys.

"Lets see if you pull hard enough will he scream like a girl, cause he looks like one!"

Soujiro was relieved that Jessie did not understand exactly what they boys were saying; otherwise he wasn't confident that he'd be able to hold the boy back from killing them.  When the boy named Taichi reached for Jessie's hair again, Jessie struck, smashing his fist into the other boy's face.  Soujiro stood still as the boy's friends charged Jessie, tackled the smaller boy to the ground, and proceeded to pummel him.

"Hey…young man?"

Soujiro tore his eyes just as Jessie kicked savagely at one of his attacker's stomach, and looked at the older man who was addressing him.  "Yes?"

"You're his servant or guard aren't you?  Why don't you stop this before his parents find out that you're letting your charge get beaten!  And really, young man, this is no time to be smiling!"  Said the man severely, believing that Soujiro was hired help for some rich foreign family who resided in the city.

People could be so presumptuous.  "I think you're mistaken.  He hasn't called for my help, so I would be wounding his pride if I got involved before he had a chance to prove himself.  And anyway, if you look closely you will see that Jessie is stronger than those two boys together…" As if trying to prove Soujiro's point, Jessie broke away from two beaten boys, kicking at them and they scampered away, their third friend having already disappeared after he had been hit the first time.

Jessie limped over to Soujiro, his small chest swelling in pride though he was bruised and bleeding from his lip.  Raising a fist he said smugly, "Nobody messes with me!  Right Soujiro?"

Seeing the limp, Soujiro knelt and reached for Jessie's ankle.  The boy hissed and pulled away.  "No, don't touch it.  I twisted it when those two idiots jumped me."  The boy took a step and winced, lifting his injured leg and balancing precariously on one foot.  "It hurts," he added timidly, looking at Soujiro nervously.

The young man could see that the small ankle was already starting to swell.  It was not a good idea to put more pressure on it.  Another wave of dizziness hit him, and almost wavered, but he clenched his teeth at the threatening weakness and turned his back to Soujiro.  "Get on my back, Jessie.  I'll carry you."

Jessie only stared at him, not understanding the gesture.

His masked smile widening, and feeling his stomach twisting uncomfortably, Soujiro reached and took Jessie's arms and placed them on his shoulders, his back still facing the boy.  "It's okay, Jessie.  Come on and get on my back."

The boy opened his mouth, and then shut it, a small thrown forming on his fair features.  "Hey, Soujiro…you're looking kinda funny."

The boy was probably being stubborn, not wanting to be carried in public like a child.  Blinking away the dizziness, Soujiro gritted his teeth and yanked the boy onto his back, swiftly clasping his hands around the boy's legs and standing up.  Jessie squawked in his ear, the arms on his shoulder instinctively wrapping themselves around his neck, squeezing to an almost choking level.  Smiling at the now gawking crowd, Soujiro bowed slightly to the man who had spoken to him and started walking away, ignoring Jessie's loud protests as the boy yelled into his ear.

"Wait!  Stop!  You look like you're going to faint!  Put me down, you idiot!  You're gonna fall and I'm gonna end up breaking something!"  He went suddenly silent, noticing the stares of the people around them.  Trying to hide his face on Soujiro's shoulder, Jessie muttered lowly, "This is embarrassing," and glared at Soujiro's plastered smile.

Relieved that the boy had quieted down, Soujiro went on his way, his bags hitting his side jarringly, and Jessie's lightweight seeming to weigh him down like…

_…like a barrel of rice about to fall and shatter…_

Soujiro swallowed hard at the malicious hissing voice in his head and continued on.  Less and less people stared now that Jessie had given in.  Soujiro really did not want any more attention aimed at them.

At the spotting of his destination, Soujiro's vision wavered and he stumbled in his steps.  Jessie came to life and squeezed his neck threateningly saying, "I'm going to kick you if you drop me!" 

He paused and readjusted his hold on the boy, and went closer to the building, watching as the elegantly written sign on the top became decipherable till Soujiro came to stand right in front of a cozy looking inn that went by the name of:  _The Aoiya._

Soujiro found himself hesitating, loosening his hold on Jessie and letting the boy slide safely down.  Jessie kept on hand on his side, refusing to put any pressure on his throbbing ankle that was becoming bigger with swelling.  Beneath the tabi, Soujiro could make out the beginnings of some heavy bruising.  Hoping that the boy hadn't broken anything, Soujiro knocked on the door and slid it open to the entrance room, stepping in and helping Jessie in as the boy hopped beside him.

The boy yelped as four cheerful individuals, two men and two women suddenly appeared before them, all saying together in jubilant voices, "WELCOME TO THE AOIYA!!"

Despite his dizziness, Soujiro found their merry countenance giving him the feeling of relaxation…like returning back to Shishio's stronghold after one of his missions.  Even though there was never any warm welcoming, Miss Yumi would always make him some tea while he reported his success to Shishio.  In some twisted, dysfunctional way, those two had been his family.  But they were gone now, creating their own kingdom in hell.

His smile still in place, Soujiro bowed slightly, watching Jessie's reactions from the corner of his eye.  The boy still was holding himself up by keeping a firm hand on his side, scowling at the four happy people as the two were ushered inside.

"How long will you be staying?" asked the taller of the women, giving Jessie an amiable smile, which made the boy's scowl even fiercer.

"Well," said Soujiro honestly, "that would depend if Mr. Aoshi Shinomori of the Oniwaban Group is still residing here."

He saw their smiles freeze; their kind eyes go hard and calculating.  All who worked in the Aoiya were ex-members of the Oniwaban Group, defenders of Edo Castle during the harrowing days of the revolution.  He was taking a deadly risk coming here unarmed, and being so blunt with his intentions.  The only thing stopping the four from grabbing him was the little blond boy at his side.

Soujiro bowed again, deeper.  "Excuse me if I startled you, but Mr. Aoshi knows me from some years back.  I don't mean any harm, I just need to speak with him, that's all."

Beside him, Jessie demanded heatidly, "Why do you keep bowing like that?  Be a man and stand up!"  He glared the four who were staring at Jessie in surprise.  Pulling at Soujiro's sleeve he whispered, "C'mon, lets go somewhere else.  These guys are weird."

"An American?" Asked to the broader of the two men.  Jessie stiffened at hearing a word that he recognized, and continued to pull at Soujiro's sleeve, but the man would not move from his bowed position.

"Hey?  What's going on…" Soujiro looked up slightly from his place recognizing the young ninja girl named Misao.  He had never had any contact with her, but he knew that she had eyes only for Aoshi and for a short time, had taken the place of Leader of the Oniwaban Group.

"Soujiro Seta!"  Gasped the girl…or young woman.  Three years had changed her from a budding sixteen, to a mature nineteen…but obviously none of her fire had died out with adulthood.  She still wore the short cut kimono that allowed her all the legroom in the world, and her long hair still hung in a lethal braid draped along her back.

Jessie in turn stared with wide eyes at the newest arrival, then gave Soujiro a scathing look and shoved the young man, hoping away.  "I know what this place is!" he hissed, and then pointed a finger at Misao who gaped at the boy.  "This is a place where men come to have a good time with easy women!"

Soujiro had no clue what the boy's words meant, but it seemed that Misao had some understanding of the English language, for she flew at the boy, latching her hand quite painfully onto Jessie's ear, yanking ruthlessly as she hissed in English, _"How dare you say that to a Lady!  You should learn to respect your elders you little brat!  I'm going to wash that dirty mouth of yours till it shines!!!!!"_

"I'M SORRY!  I'M SORRY!!!!!" wailed Jessie, trying to get away from the raving mad women.

Moving fast, Soujiro whisked the boy from Misao, saying quickly, "Please Miss Misao, I don't know what he said to make you so angry with him, but he's just a boy and a foreigner and doesn't know our manners.  Please don't punish him, because his ankle is quite swollen.  Forgive him."  He bowed awkwardly with Jessie clutching his waist, his face buried in Soujiro's stomach uncomfortably.

Misao took a moment to calm her wrathful anger, and exhaled.  Giving the frightened Jessie a hard look she said in English, "In case you don't already know, he's apologizing for your rude comments.  Do you speak Japanese?"

Jessie turned his head and looked at her fearfully, "No."

The young woman let out an exasperated sigh and switched to Japanese as she addressed Soujiro, "Let me guess, you wanna see Mr. Aoshi, right?"

Soujiro straightened and gave her a guilty smile. 

Shaking her head she waved them in, and turned her back after saying, "You better not have any funny ideas, Tenken.  I'm going to have both my eyes on you and that little brat of yours!"

Soujiro chuckled and took off his slippers, then after prying Jessie off of him, he helped the boy take off his slippers and tabis, careful of his grotesquely swollen and bruised ankle. The boy did not protest of pull back from him, simply hissing in pain as the injured limp was freed from the confines of the sock, and quietly climbed onto Soujiro's back when it was offered.  It seemed Misao's sharp tongue and strong hand was enough to quell all the defiance out of the boy. 

Misao led them to a sitting room, slamming the sliding door open, then slamming it shut behind her when they entered.  Sitting himself and Jessie down on some sitting mats, he watched curiously as the young woman irately opened a small wooden wardrobe and pulled out some bandages.  Fetching a small bowl of cool water, she sat herself in front of Jessie and yanked his leg to her, the boy subdued and not peeping, only once in a while glancing at Soujiro for reassurance that the woman was not going to pull out a dagger and cut his leg off.

Dipping a cloth into the water, she started cleaning the dirt off the boys foot, her hands surprisingly gentle.  "How did this happen to him?"  She asked Soujiro suddenly, not once glancing up at him.

"He got picked on by some boys and decided to fight back," responded Soujiro.

She paused for a moment then switched to English, addressed Jessie, "How did this happen?"

Jessie shrugged and said sullenly, "I got into a fight with some idiots who were pulled me hair.  Don't know what they were saying, but I knew they were saying bad stuff about me."

Misao smirked, "Who won?"

Jessie blinked at her in surprise and gave her a nervouse grin as he said proudly, "I did."

Soujiro was certain that she was confirming Soujiro's story about Jessie's injury.  He almost felt insulted, but he could not blame her, after all, had he not been an assassin?  But he saw the young woman's tense shoulders relax as she and Jessie spoke.

It was just moments after Misao had finished wrapping Jessie's ankle that the door slid open, and when Soujiro looked up, he found himself staring at non other than Aoshi Shinomori.  The tall man still stood straight and tall, his eyes no longer possessing that haunting iced look that made him not care about a thing other than his obsession of beating the Battosai.  He wore a simply off white kimono, that was tied loosely around his waist, his feet bare.  

To think, Aoshi Shinomori, looking…domestic.

When the Leader of the Oniwaban Group was seated across from them, Misao settled herself next to the formidable man, her eyes shining only for the man she adored.

"Soujiro Seta, second to Makoto Shishio," said Aoshi in his low voice.  "Three years have done nothing to change you at all."

"The same can be said about you, Aoshi Shinomori."

"You have not been seen since Shishio's death," said Aoshi, "so what brings you out of hiding, and back here in Kyoto?  After all, it isn't the best place for the Tenken to be recognized.  You are still wanted by the Meiji police."  His eyes drifted to Jessie, who was staring at him uneasily.  "You have a peculiar companion, Soujiro Seta.  I'm almost hesitant to ask where you came by him."

"His name is Jessie," said Soujiro, "I saved his life a couple of nights ago in Osaka.  A foreign sailor was about to shoot him."  Soujiro's smile widened, a stiff mask that made him want to tear his own lips off.  "I…I killed the sailor, and couldn't leave Jessie alone.  Actually, I don't think he would have let me abandon him when I saved him."

"Are you two being chased by the police or any of the sailor's mates?"

Soujiro shook his head.

Aoshi sighed, "I had assumed that you would be following Kenshin Himura's footsteps by becoming a wanderer that does not kill…I guess I was wrong."

The comment stung, but Soujiro took it in stride by saying, "I had assumed the same thing," He then added cryptically, "It's funny how people change when it rains."

"Why come here?" asked Aoshi.  "Why not go to Kenshin in Tokyo?"

Soujiro closed his eyes and bowed low, his forehead touching the floor.  Ignoring how Jessie growled at him and like the last time tried to pull him up.  It seemed the boy had a problem with bowing for some reason.  Foreign manners were a wonder.

"Mr. Aoshi, I am in need of your expertise," said Soujiro, his voice slightly muffled from his position on the floor.

"What for?"  Soujiro could detect a hint of wonder in Aoshi's controlled voice.

He lifted his head and saw Misao gaping at him with her mouth open, and Aoshi looking down at him, his eyebrow slightly raised.  Jessie had stilled in his pestering, giving up and simply glowering at him.

His smiling mask perfectly in place, Soujiro replied to Aoshi's question, "I need you to teach Jessie our language and customs."

The silence that followed was deafening.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Ookai…things are getting interesting now…right?  Right?????

Why has Soujiro been becoming dizzy???  And what will be Aoshi's response to Soujiro's request????  

Hehe.

Sorry peeps, Misao is staying with Aoshi.  Soujiro isn't finding true love in this fic.

I was thinking if anyone knew English it would be Aoshi and the Oniwaban Group.  Aoshi come by to me as a very learned individual (remember the episode Kanrio Takeda and Hanya spoke to Aoshi while Aoshi was in a study reading some books) and of all the characters would know other languages other than Japanese.  I doubt Kenshin learned anything other than swordsmanship from his master, and becoming an assassin during the revolution did not leave him much chance to really learn another language fluently.

Make sense?

OH!  I need help!  What is the name of the old man in the Oniwaban Group…the crazy dude????  I can't remember the Aoiya wouldn't be the same without the guy.

Sarlinia

Ps. Don't forget to review!!


	5. part 5

_NOTES:  Ho-boy, its been months since I updated any of my fics.  Its been a very trying semester at college, and my life has not slowed down a bit since then.  Actually, I barely have time to be working on this fic or any of my other fics, but I feel so deprived by leaving them for so, so long.  Well anyway, here is the next part to the story, I hope you enjoy it ^_^._

_Oh, and I repeat again, there is **nothing** going on between Soujiro and Misao._

_WARNINGS:  None, other then my obvious ignorance of the Japanese language and culture, so please tell me kindly if I did something wrong._

**WHEN THE RAIN FALLS ON THE OCEAN**

**Part V**

Jessie remembered how while in the orphanage he would always fall off the small cot he slept in.  It had always discomforted him how far away from the ground he was, and would spend hours in the night just staring down at the ground from where he lay, sometimes reaching down with his small fingers to try to touch the solid foundation beneath him.  The thing he hated the most was the painful sensation he received after falling out of the cot while sleeping.  His shoulder had throbbed many times during his stay at the orphanage from those falls.  However, a 'futon' was what the Japanese used to sleep on, a flat and foldable mattress that Jessie preferred since there was no way to injure himself if he rolled off.  So when Miss Misao had showed him the room with the two laid out futons, Jessie had thrown himself on the closest one and promptly fell asleep atop the covers.

He did not know how long he slept before he was awoken by Soujiro's gently probing to get him under the covers.  Snuggling in without a fight, Jessie waited to hear Soujiro settle in but only heard the young man's bare feet leave the room and slide the door shut.  The boy knew that his savior was not well, so why hadn't the man gone to his much deserved bed?  Was he such an idiot that he didn't realize that he was sick and needed rest?

With an exasperated snarl, Jessie threw the warm covers off of him and stomped to the door, pausing when he heard soft voices not to far.   He grimaced, angry with himself for not understanding what was being said.  It was the reason why Soujiro had brought him to the Aoiya, as Miss Misao had explained to him earlier.  It made sense since he was going to travel around Japan with Soujiro and it wouldn't work out if they didn't understand each other.  Jessie could not help but grin at the prospect of having adventures with Soujiro.  He had so many questions to ask the young man, and among them was the request to teach him how to use the Japanese sword.  He would become strong and never be abused again, as long as he stayed with Soujiro.

Once the voices had drifted away, the boy slid the door open and slipped out as quietly as he could, taking care not to put too much weight on his injured ankle that was still swollen beneath the careful bandages Miss Misao has given him.  Creeping down the hall toward the front door where the voices had moved to, Jessie imagined himself a proud Samurai.  Jessie had heard about them from the sailors: brave men who knew no fear, yet where the sailors had spoken about them as if they were devils from hell, Jessie pictured them as proud knights from King Arthur's court, but Japanese.  He tried to imagine what Japanese armor looked liked, but his imagination ran short, though his wonder did not diminish.  He wondered if Soujiro was a Samurai, but Jessie could not imagine the young man in any sort of armor.  But whether Soujiro was a one or not, what was important was that he was strong and could use the sword, and that was what Jessie wanted the most.

To be strong.

Jessie froze when he was about to round the corner, spotting Soujiro at the front door, speaking in hushed tones to the tall man with piercingly cold eyes:  Lord Aoshi Shinomori.  This man with the frightening presence would be teaching him how to speak Japanese, and Jessie could only wonder at himself, for though the man was daunting, Miss Misao's temper was even more daunting.  So in a twisted sort of way, he was happy with the arrangement since he was sure Miss Misao would have pulled his ears clear off before he had a chance to learn the first four letters of the Japanese alphabet.  But even through there was relief, Jessie was sure that Lord Aoshi was not someone to be trifled with.

Jessie's thoughts were cut off when Soujiro suddenly bowed to Lord Aoshi and turned away, walking through the front door into the night and sliding the door shut with a sound that rang like the bells of the church in Jessie's ears.  For a second, Jessie thought he might hurl right there, the next he thought he might cry out in total betrayal.  

Soujiro, his savior, his protector, had abandoned him.  There was a finality to the shutting of that paper thin door, closing him off, closing him in, trapping him, punishing him, punishing the bad boy who already had a place in hell beside the devil.  How could have been so stupid to believe that Soujiro would take him along on an adventurous journey, to teach him the sword, to tell him about the Samurai?  Just because Soujiro had not beaten him he had allowed himself to be duped by the gentle demeanor that was the façade of Seta Soujiro.  He was a man, evil and harsh like all the other adults he had come across.  Did he get some money by selling him to this Lord Aoshi?  Or was he such a burden that Soujiro happily gave away?

No!  He couldn't believe that.  That night he had been saved, standing in the rain, Soujiro had given him his hand, and that hand spoke to him where Jessie could not understand Soujiro's words:  "Come with me, I'll protect you, I will not abandon you…" He believed in that hand and refused to believe anything else.  He had been bad, and troublesome so Soujiro had left him here to learn, but that wasn't what Jessie needed!   He had to find Soujiro, to make him understand that he would get stronger, would get better.  He wouldn't be a burden; he would protect the young man just like Soujiro had protected him.  He had to make Soujiro understand!

Lunging forward, ignoring the pain in his ankle, Soujiro reached for the door, only to be caught around the waist and lifted off his feet by Lord Aoshi who had seemed to appear out of nowhere.  Jessie cried out and twisted about, kicking his legs, and trying to pry the iron arm off him.  

"Let go!" he cried desperately, "Let go of me!  He's leaving, he's leaving me here!"

The tall man did not budge, saying gently yet firmly, "He is not abandoning you."  His accent was barely noticeable, and Jessie barely registered that the man had spoken to him in English.

"Yes he is!" wailed Jessie, trying to reach for the door but failing, his vision becoming hampered by the enraged and panicked tears.  "He's leaving cause I was bad!  It's my punishment because I am going to hell!  But he doesn't understand!  He doesn't _understand_!!"  Jessie went limp, his heart telling him that by now Soujiro would have already left the city, that it would be impossible for him to find the man now.  He was alone and he would never see Soujiro again, never be able to explain himself to the young man, to let him understand…

Lord Aoshi relaxed his hold, letting Jessie slide down to his feet, but the boy let his legs collapse under him, going to his knees and weeping in anguish.  Lord Aoshi sat beside him, leaning against the wall, staying silent and letting Jessie cry himself out.  Suddenly, a weight came upon his shoulders a blanket was placed over him.  Lifting his ravaged face up, he met Miss Misao's gentle eyes.  The blanket was unnaturally warm…was it hers?

Kneeling next to him, the young woman tenderly wiped the tears from Jessie's cheeks and ran her hand twice through his tousled blond hair.  Smiling softly she said, "There we go, please calm down and let Lord Aoshi explain everything."

Jessie clutched the blanket to him for security and shook his head, "It doesn't matter…he left…"

Misao looked about to say something to him when Lord Aoshi spoke a command to her in their language.  She hesitated, looking at the man then nodded, patting the back of Jessie's head before standing and walking back to her room, leaving the blanket with Jessie.  The boy watched her go in distress then looked at the imposing man who had not moved from his place.  The two stared at each other for a long moment; the dark shadows of the night making the man look more imposing than normal.

Finally, something flickered in Aoshi's eyes and he nodded to himself, saying to the boy, "We will sit here and wait for Soujiro to return."

Jessie blinked, confused, "But he's gone…"

"He will be back.  He just went to get something important," interrupted Lord Aoshi, his features still cold as ever.

"You…you mean he'll be back?  In a few minutes?"  Asked Jessie excitedly, joy swelling his heart and relieving the pain of the fear of his assumed abandonment.  He then frowned, remembering why he had ventured out of the room in the first place.  "But he's sick, why did he go now?"

Aoshi shrugged his large shoulders and replied, "He walks his own path.  I do not have the right to question him."

"Oh," said Jessie, not understanding what the man meant, but settling down more comfortably to wait for Soujiro's return.  He felt mortified at his drastic display before the man that would be his teacher.  What did he think of him, screaming and crying like a child barely able to walk?  Here he had been thinking himself worthy of traveling with Soujiro, that he would be able to aid the young man when the mere thought of him leaving sent the boy into hysterics.  It was shameful, and Jessie wondered if Soujiro would be told of his misbehavior.  It seemed that no matter what he did or how hard he tried he always fell short when it came to proving himself capable before Soujiro.

Lord Aoshi shifted slightly from his place and asked, "While we wait, let us not waste time by staring at nothing.  We shall start our first lesson."  

There was a command in his tone that brooked no argument.  Jessie swallowed hard and nodded his head nervously, already knowing that he was going to fail horribly and shame himself even more.

Seeing the reluctant acquiescence, Aoshi asked, "What is Soujiro to you?"

Jessie frowned, not understanding the question, and embarrassed that he didn't.

Aoshi explained, "Here in Japan it is…respectful…to address people by titles at the end of their names.  For instance, Miss Misao calls me 'Aoshi-sama', and in English it can be equivalent to saying 'Lord Aoshi'.  She calls me this because she holds me in the highest respect."

" 'Sama'?"  Jessie repeated the word, finding the suffix familiar and taking a moment to remember where he had heard it before.  "Like 'Shishio-sama'?" he asked.

For the first time, Jessie saw Aoshi's eyes widen in shock.  The man paused, at a loss for words before saying in bemusement, "I see Soujiro has spoken his name before you."

Jessie shrugged, "He's always saying that word.  But if it is a title, then Shishio-sama is a person that Soujiro knows, right?  He must be very important to Soujiro, right?"

Aoshi stared at him, and Jessie wondered if he had misunderstood what the man had told him.  But the man sighed, "Perhaps one day you can ask Soujiro about Shishio.  But, seeing that you now understand what 'sama' means, is that the way you see Soujiro?"

The made a face, "I…I don't think so.  He saved me, and protected me, and I want to travel with him, but I can't call him my Lord."  A panicked thought came to his mind, "Do you think he wants me to call him 'sama'?  If he does I will do it!"

"I cannot answer for him, but I doubt he wants to be placed on such a pedestal."  Once the boy had calmed down, he continued, "For equals but remaining respectful, there is the title of 'san'.  I call Soujiro 'Seta-san', and he calls me 'Shinomori-san'."

"But that's his last name," pointed out the boy.  

"We are not familiar enough to call each other by our first names."

This made Jessie's head whirl in confusion, "But aren't you two friends?  Isn't that why you are teaching me, because Soujiro is your friend?"

"No," Lord Aoshi's answer was cold and frigid like snow, "we are not friends."

Jessie was stumped with this.  If Lord Aoshi and Soujiro were not friends, then why would Aoshi agree in helping Soujiro?  What was there to gain?  And the way Aoshi had answered him, it sounded like the two were more like enemies if anything else.  

"Let us continue," Aoshi went on, "there is also the title of 'kun', making the two equals, friends, or companions.  It is far more familiar than 'san'.  Is that more to your liking?"

"I…guess…" said Jessie, not sure at all.

"Finally, there is 'chan', and it is said to people who are much younger, to children, or girls.  I call Misao, 'Misao-chan'.  I doubt you'll be wanting to call Soujiro, 'Soujiro-chan'."

Jessie smirked at the nickname, but then he squawked indignantly, "Wait!  Miss Misao called me 'Jessie-chan' just now!  I don't want to be called that!"

The barest hint of a smile graced Aoshi's chiseled features as he said; "Then you must convince her to call you by another name."

Jessie leapt to his feet, letting the blanket fall to the floor as he said, "I will!  I'm not going to let her treat me like I'm a child.  I'm going to be strong, and no one will ever push me around!"

Aoshi looked at him for a moment then asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm almost eight," replied Jessie proudly.

"You are small for that age.  I thought you no more than six."

It was like a blow to Jessie's stomach.  He was small and thin, but he had always prided himself that he could beat any boy that tried to fight him.  He was not weak, no, never weak.  Not strong either, but defiantly not weak.  He proved it to Soujiro when those three boys picked a fight with him.  " I'm only small because no one would give me any food.  Even at the orphanage the big boys would take the food from the little ones.  The nuns said that without enough food we don't grow normal."

"That is true," agreed Aoshi.

Jessie glared, "Yes, it is.  But I am not weak.  I can beat anybody my size.  You can ask Soujiro, he saw it."

"So then you will give him a title?  Out of respect?" 

Jessie was not prepared for the question, and sputtered.  He was still standing facing the man when the door slid open and Soujiro came in, looking flushed and sweating, and in his hands he held the sword he had buried.  Jessie gaped at him, then the sword, then back while Soujiro had a similar expression in his fevered face.

"J…Jessie…I thought you were asleep," said the young man, tearing his eyes away from the boy to Aoshi who stood up.  "How long has he been waiting for me?"

"He saw you leave and has been waiting since," replied Aoshi, reaching and taking the sword from Soujiro's hands.  "Seta-san, your hands are trembling."

Soujiro smiled and said, "Yes, I am not well.  Thank you for waiting with Jessie while I was gone, Shinimori-san."

Jessie did not understand this exchange, but recognized his name and as Lord Aoshi had taught him the titles they used when addressing each other.  But that was barely more than a passing thought, for all Jessie could think was that Soujiro had come back…Soujiro had come _back_.  He had left to get the sword, the sword that Jessie loved.  Had he done it for Jessie?  Or was it because the sword was precious to him?  Whatever the reason, he was back, he had not abandoned Jessie to the Aoiya and its occupants.

Jessie reached over and clasped Soujiro's long sleeve tightly, making Soujiro look down at him.  The young man really looked horrible, but Jessie had to tell him before it was too late.  He had to make the young man understand.  

"I thought you left because I was bad again," he said seriously, dropping his eyes.  He knew that Soujiro didn't understand, and he didn't want Lord Aoshi to translate everything for him.  He'd make it simple for now, and then when he could speak Japanese he would explain everything to Soujiro.  "I'm not strong enough right now, but I'm not weak.  You don't have to leave me behind, because I'm going to get better.  I will do anything, okay?"

Soujiro looked at him uncomprehending, then looked at Aoshi for answers, but Jessie yanked at his sleeve in frustration, angry at his incompetence, angry at his handicap.  "No, you have to understand from me!  What do you want me to call you?  Soujiro-sama?  I will call you my lord, Soujiro-sama.  Like Shishio-sama is to you, right?"

Horror came over Soujiro's pale face and said fiercely, "No!"  He grasped Jessie's small shoulders with his burning hands and leaned down repeating, "No, don't call me that.  Not like that."

'Iya'…it was a word that Jessie had heard before, and judging from Soujiro's reaction he did not like being called 'sama'.  At a loss, Jessie asked, "Then what should I call you?  'Soujiro-san' or 'Soujiro-kun'?"  He grimaced, "You don't want 'Soujiro-chan'?"

Soujiro gawked for another second before shaking his head and smiling, patting Jessie's shoulder, "No…those don't sound right from you.  I think, for now you can just call me 'Soujiro'…for at least.  Who knows what you might want to call me in a few days.  Just 'Soujiro' for now, okay?"

Jessie turned to the silent Aoshi and gave him a triumphant look, "He wants me to just call him 'Soujiro' right?"

Aoshi nodded his head, "It is his decision."

The boy grinned up at Soujiro and pulled at his sleeve, watching carefully as the man slowly slid off his sandals and wearily stepped into the hallway.  Guiding the young man to the room, he helped him lay down on his futon and covering him up.  Once settled, Jessie touched Soujiro's scalding forehead, worried about the heat and not knowing what to do about it.  

Soujiro sighed and looked up at the worried boy, "Jessie, go to sleep.  I am fine."

Jessie frowned, not understanding, and said grimly, "You're really hot.  At the ship, there was a sailor who got a fever and they threw him overboard.  I bet the sharks ate him before he drowned."

Lifting a hot hand to burning eyes, Soujiro muttered unhappily, "What can I say to make you go to sleep?"

Resolved to be strong while Soujiro was weak, Jessie patted the young man's head and ordered, "You be quiet and go to sleep.  I'll take care of you."  

Jumping to his feet, he ran out of the room, nearly colliding with Lord Aoshi.  Looking up, he exclaimed happily when he saw that in the man's hands was a small bucket of water and a clean white cloth.  "Are those for Soujiro?"

Aoshi wordlessly gave them to the boy who held them preciously to him.  Looking up into his face he said confidently, "I'll take care of Soujiro.  You go to sleep, okay?"

" 'Sensei'," said Aoshi before Jessie could turn away.

"What?"  Blinked the boy.

" 'Sensei', it means master or teacher.  You will call me just 'Sensei'."

"Sensei…" repeated Jessie, before nodding his head.  He looked straight at his teacher's eyes and said sincerely, "Thank you," then holding his breath he bowed his head like he had seen Soujiro do many times and he disapproved of.  But for some reason, it felt right to bow a little to Lord Aoshi.  The man had said it himself, Soujiro and him were not friends, but despite that he was willing to teach Jessie.  That was why Soujiro had bowed to him, in gratitude for a favor undeserved.  So it was right for Jessie to show a little of that humility. Lifting his head the boy looked shyly for Aoshi's response to action, unsure if he had even bowed right.

Aoshi nodded his head graciously and turned away, walking toward his own room on silent feet.

Content that he had not made a fool of himself, Jessie went back into the room, and placed the bucket next to Soujiro's futon.  He sat down, and drenched the white cloth in the water and wrung it before placing it over Soujiro's brow.  Soujiro, who had looked to have been in a light slumber, opened his eyes slowly and stared at Jessie in amazement.  

Getting himself comfortable on the floor, Jessie grinned cheekily and said, "See, I told you I'd care of you.  So go to sleep, okay."

Soujiro laughed weakly, and shut his eyes whispering, "There is no stopping you, is there?"

"Quiet," ordered the boy sternly, and whether Soujiro understood the command or not, he obeyed and went back to sleep under the watchful eyes of Jessie.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…._**

****

Okay, here is to another part of WTRFOTO…sheesh that's a long title…don't know what I was on to come up with it O.o…but ah well.  Hope you liked this fic, and if you noticed anything wrong with the Japanese please tell me, alright.

_If you wanna e-mail me, go to my profile and get the e-mail provided there._

_Till next time…_

_Ja ne_


End file.
